


Nevertheless She Persisted

by odofidi



Series: Someone Exactly Like You [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Can be read as a stand alone, Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling, Future Fic, Husbands, Labradoodle, M/M, Married Life, Not even implied this time. Just straight up there., Post Season 6, Recreational Drug Use, Rosehill Cottage, Sexual Content, Stevie never helps, Stevie never knocks, cottage life, kinda., married, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: "She was warned. She was given an explanation. Nevertheless, she persisted."Three times Stevie walked in without knocking, and the one time she saw something she didn't want to see.------Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Someone Exactly Like You [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641
Comments: 48
Kudos: 272





	Nevertheless She Persisted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow young people. Welcome to another addition of.. maybe I'll write smut? Like really tame smut? Sure, let's give it a shot.
> 
> As always, this is part of a larger series but can be read as a standalone. This one certainly references back to the others more than probably any other one, as it takes place over about eight months, weaving in and out of the other installments. Hopefully it's not confusing, and as always encourage you to go back and read the others. Cause you know, I worked hard on those and it makes me smile when you do.
> 
> Title comes from the comment a horrible US Senator made to Sen. Liz Warren, who has now embraced it as a battle charge for women.
> 
> This has not been beta read and therefore all mistakes are my own. I claim them in the name of Rivendell.

_She Was Warned_

The first time it happened, David was actually surprised it took as long as it did.

The burst of freezing cold February air pushed through the house as the door was flung open. David startled as he looked up to the sound of “Ding! Ding!” that accompanied the flurry of raven hair and knit cap as it entered the house.

Stevie shrugged off her heavy coat, hanging it on the hook that had all but become hers, before whipping the bright red hat off her head and running her hand through her hair. She left her boots haphazardly placed by the door and scuffed into the living room, collapsing into the chair near the couch. The two men sitting on it giving her curious glances the whole time.

David cocked his head and gestured wildly. “We don’t knock? Or call ahead? Send a text?”

“Who are you, my grandmother?” Stevie snarked back as she folded herself into the chair.

She had been concerned at first, when Patrick had told her that he was in the process of buying a house for David. David had very specific taste and she wasn’t sure she had ever seen a house in Schitt’s Creek that looked like it would meet David’s exacting standards. But they had truly made this cottage their own. And sure, the décor often looked like it belonged in a much nicer home, in a much more cosmopolitan setting, but the comfortable furniture, calming greys and Georgian wall paneling, whatever that meant, somehow felt like both David and Patrick.

The entire house felt settled, lived in, comfortable, adored.

“One of these days, you’re going to walk in on something you don’t want to see.” David fixed her with a smug look.

“Bae, calm down.” Patrick smirked.

Stevie laughed as David squirmed, poking his toes into Patrick’s thigh. “You ever want to touch me again, you’ll forget you know that word.”

Patrick winked at him before turning back to the television. Stevie looked over at her two friends, her _two_ best friends if she was being honest with herself, and felt a pang of jealousy. Not for any lingering feelings, Lord knows those had long since dissipated, but for the way they were with each other.

It was a normal, boring Sunday afternoon in February, nothing particularly special about it. A hockey game was on the television and Patrick sat comfortably at the end of the couch, his socked feet resting against the coffee table as he lounged in a pair of what appeared to be David’s joggers and a faded Blue Jays hoodie.

David, meanwhile, was lying along the rest of the couch, a stack of pillows piled against the arm of the couch propping him up slightly. His knees were bent to hold a book up and his toes were tucked under Patrick’s thigh. Stevie watched as he tucked his foot back under Patrick’s leg, and smiled softly as Patrick’s hand found its way back under the cuff of David’s pant leg, continuing to scratch gently at David’s calf absentmindedly. 

There was an ease to them. She knew David had absolutely no interest, or idea, what was happening in the game, and Patrick would never read the type of in-depth nonfiction book about Caravaggio that David was more than halfway through, but they were both content with just being around each other. It was that which Stevie was most jealous of.

But not jealous enough to keep the snark to herself.

“You guys aren’t doing that stupid ‘christen every room’ thing, right?”

David rolled his eyes before replying. “Please. That was completed week one of living here.”

“You guys are gross.” Stevie grimaced at them. “How many places have I sat where you’ve had sex?”

“You’ll never know.” David smirked. “Also we had sex in your bed.”

“That’s a good point.”

“And in her shower.” Patrick added, his eyes never straying from the game.

“Mmm. And up against her kitchen counter.”

“Ugh. Well now I have to move.”

The two men laughed as they all settled into the afternoon.

*****

_She Was Given An Explanation_

The second time it happened she wasn’t really in any danger of seeing something she shouldn’t, but David had set a precedence after all, and he was nothing if not consistent.

He was most of the way down the stairs, having paused on the landing to respond to a text from Patrick, a single strand of red licorice hanging loosely from his mouth, when the door burst open and her signature “Ding! Ding!” echoed through the house.

“Seriously. What if I had been naked?”

“Eh. Seen it.” She shrugged as she kicked off her sneakers and padded into the living room, a bag of takeout in her hand.

David followed her into the living room, where she was already seated in the chair, pulling container after container out of the bag and placing them on the coffee table. He sat on the end of the couch closest to her and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the pile of napkins and utensils she had placed on the coffee table before grabbing one of the containers. They both settled back into their seats, a takeout container each, as David flipped the television on to the next episode in their Housewives binge.

Between her busy schedule travelling around the continent looking at properties for the Rosebud Motel Group, and David and Patrick’s seemingly never ending trips to visit Alexis, the Brewers, and their honeymoon, both of them felt like it had been too long since they had just hung out, the two of them. So when Patrick booked a two day tax seminar three hours away that would take him away for the evening, David jumped at the chance to watch trashy television, eat too much Chinese takeout, and get stoned.

As some rich woman complained about the innocuous actions of some other rich woman on the screen, Stevie kept stealing glances at David, watching him as he ate silently, seemingly mesmerized by the drama on screen. After a few moments a soft jingle could be heard along with the slightest of clacking along the floor. Making almost no noise, Stevie startled slightly as she looked down into a pair of dark black eyes.

She pointed at the dog with her chopsticks, looking over at David. “So how’s this going?”

“Hmmm?” He looked over at her, taking a moment to register what she was talking about. “Oh. Falkor. He’s fine.”

“Fine?”

David shrugged, digging around in his takeout container. “I’m used to him.” She watched as the dog shifted over to David, and sat primly, waiting. After a moment David reached out with a small piece of beef between his fingers. She watched in amazement, her eyebrows lifting skyward, as the dog leaned forward and gently took the beef from between David’s fingers before David sat back, wiping his hand on a napkin and continuing to eat.

“Looks like a little more than ‘used to him’.”

David fixed her with a withering stare. “So he’s a good dog and I like having him around. Whatever.” The dog shifted and jumped up onto the couch next to David, laying down next to him. She waited for David to protest, but instead watched in shock as David petted the dog softly before handing him another bite of his Chinese food.

“Oh my god you love him.”

“Shut up.”

When they had both consumed more food than was recommended by any doctor and taken a break to smoke the joint Stevie had brought over in the backyard, they sat back in companionable silence, watching the drunken women on screen. Bored by the manufactured drama, Stevie turned to her other favorite pastime.

“Speaking of things you love…”

“What kind of segue is that?”

She ignored his snarky remark. “How are you dealing with Patrick being gone?”

“He left this morning. He’ll be back tomorrow night. I think I’ll survive.”

“You’re not dying without him here?”

“Again. It’s a single night.”

“How will you ever survive without him here to rail you all night?”

David startled back. “God you get foul mouthed when you’re high.”

“Two days without _connecting_ with your husband.” She rolled her eyes and used air quotes. “Think you’ll live?”

“You say that like we didn’t have sex before he left this morning, or like we won’t when he gets back tomorrow. Please.”

“You’ve been married almost a year. Hasn’t your sex life crashed and burned yet?”

“No.” David stood and walked over to the decorative bench under one of the windows, lifting the lid and pulling out two blankets. Despite being almost the end of June, the evenings still held on to their spring chill. He tossed one of the blankets at Stevie, who accepted it gratefully, before unfolding the other and curling back up on the couch. The dog shifted slightly to allow for the addition, before settling himself on top of the blanket, resting gently against David’s leg.

“What’s the longest you’ve gone?"

“Excuse me?”

“What’s the longest you guys have gone without sex?”

“What is the fascination with my sex life all of the sudden?”

Stevie shrugged. “I’m bored. High. And haven’t gotten any in a while. Let me live vicariously.”

David sighed. “Fine. Three days. Maybe four? I’m trying to remember back to when we both got sick in January…” he paused for a moment, remembering their back to back head colds. “Three. Three days.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.”

“So you’re telling me, you guys have sex every day.”

“Not _every_ day. But…” He looked over at her, clocking her look of both annoyance and jealousy. “You hate me so much right now, don’t you.”

“Ugh.” She flung her blanket off before stomping into the kitchen. “You better have the good ice cream!” She yelled back before muttering, “Three days. Fucking… married… assholes…”

David laughed as he heard her puttering around in the kitchen, pulling out various snacks and dishes. He was still smiling when she came back in the room, two pints of ice cream in her hands, along with spoons, a bag of M&Ms and a can of whipped cream.

“You know what you’ve become?”

“Hmmm?”

“Smug Marrieds.” She handed him a spoon and one of the ice creams before sitting back down.

“I’d feel bad about that, but even Bridget Jones secretly wanted to be one.” He popped the lid off his ice cream before reaching over and grabbing the M&Ms from her lap, dumping a large amount into his pint.

Stevie hummed thoughtfully, taking a few bites. “Are you aware that your husband gets you off so he can sleep without you kicking him?”

“Like I’m going to complain about that?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “And I thought you two were gonna stop with your little text chain…” He swirled his spoon in the air at her.

“I thought you’d be more upset about him manipulating you for sleep.”

“What are you, trying to pick a fight between Patrick and I?” She shrugged, a smug grin on her face. “Also, this is not new information. And I do the exact same thing.” She raised her eyebrows at him, stuffing an overly large bite of ice cream into her mouth. “He doesn’t have to use his little snore guard thingy if we have sex before bed.”

She scoffed, turning back to the television. “Gross. You two really are perfect for each other.”

*****

_Nevertheless, She Persisted_

To be fair to all involved, it was inevitable.

When David passed by him for the third time in less than an hour, Patrick couldn’t help but call out to him.

“Hey.”

“Hmmm?”

David wandered back over towards where Patrick sat on the couch, his gaze down on his phone.

“Hey.” It’s almost a whisper.

David looked up, meeting Patrick’s eyes. Patrick’s tone was soft, gentle. David slipped his phone into the pocket of his joggers and smiled at his husband before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead lightly. “Hi.”

Patrick reached up and threaded his fingers into David’s plain tee shirt, pulling him back down towards him to kiss him fully on the mouth. Patrick sighed gently as they pulled away. “I miss you."

“I’m just doing some work in the kitchen.” David murmured before straightening up.

“No. I _miss_ you.”

David sighed. “I’m right here.”

Patrick rolled his eyes at him. “You’ve been treating me with kid gloves for two weeks. I’m fine. The doctor cleared me to resume all normal activities. No sign of a concussion remains. You’re not going to break me.”

David placed his hand along the side of Patrick’s head, his thumb brushing over the faint mark still visible from where Patrick had cut his head when he fell on a hike a few weeks prior. “You don’t know that.”

“I really do.”

David sighed again and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, his hand dropping from Patrick’s head. “I could not handle it if everything was made worse because of me.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me.” He leaned forward and grasped David’s wrist, pulling as he leaned back until David was forced to move with him. Patrick leaned fully back on the couch as David moved to straddle his waist, his hands resting gently across Patrick’s shoulders. “I promise.”

Patrick leaned up as he pulled David down to him, slotted his mouth over David’s and kissed him slowly. After a moment he felt David relax into him, his mouth falling open ever so slightly to allow Patrick’s tongue to slip past his lips. They stayed there for a moment, drinking each other in before pulling back ever so slightly to catch their breath.

“Besides.” Patrick breathed, his lips a fraction of an inch away from David’s as he pressed their foreheads together. “Even if it did, I have no doubt you’d be fine.” He leaned forward to kiss David again as David reared back.

“Mmmmk, well that’s not allowed.” Patrick smiled, his hands resting on David’s lower back, keeping him in place on his lap. “I would most definitely _not_ be fine. I would be destroyed, and I don’t want to think about that.” Patrick nodded in agreement as his thumbs traced circles across David’s hip where they had dipped below the waist band of his pants. “Because it’s not. Allowed.”

“Okay, David.” Patrick nodded again.

“I mean it. Under no circumstance are you allowed to die. I go first.” Patrick laughed and kissed him again. “First, Patrick.” David mumbled.

“You got it. First.”

Patrick pulled him back down, kissing him deeply as his hands roamed up and under David’s tee shirt. He loved when the weather got warmer and David wore plain white tee shirts with his soft joggers around the house. There was an ease and a calmness to it. But it had been over two weeks since they’d had any sexual contact and Patrick was vibrating with want.

He pulled back from David’s mouth just enough to slip the tee over David’s head, tossing it aside. David squawked for only a moment at the mistreatment of his clothes before the sound was swallowed by Patrick’s mouth claiming his own again.

A deep groan, starting at the back of his throat, tore up through David as Patrick gripped his hips and pulled David tight against him as his own his thrusted upwards. David could feel just how hard Patrick was and pure _need_ thrummed through him in response.

David pushed back away from him and stood. He was panting as he looked down at Patrick, his lips kiss swollen and his skin flush. “Shirt. Pants. Off.” David pointed at him as he stripped himself of his own bottoms before reaching over to the side table and pulling out the drawer. “Must be… I know we… ah-ha!” He pulled out a small travel size tube of lube and turned back to Patrick with a grin.

“Oh thank _God_.” Patrick moaned. His shirt had been discarded, tossed towards where David’s had landed. He lifted his hips enough to pull his sweats and boxer briefs down, getting them just passed his knees before David was straddling him again.

Both men groaned as their hips met. David’s hands found purchase on Patrick’s shoulders again as he ground down into Patrick’s lap. “I want… so much… but I’m not gonna last…”

Patrick surged up to kiss him, his hands gripping at David’s waist, keeping him as close as possible. “Baby, it’s been two weeks. It’s going to take so very little for me.”

David grinned as he opened the tube and drizzled a healthy amount of lube into his hand. With one hand resting on Patrick’s shoulder for balance, he brought the other down between them and wrapped his slicked-up fingers around the both of them. They moaned in sync as David began to stroke them both slowly. David closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Patrick’s letting out a breathy “ _fuck_ ” as he quickened his pace.

Patrick nodded as his hips thrusted up of their own volition. It had been far too long. Between his concussion and David’s anxiety over it, their contact over the last few weeks had been strictly PG. Now feeling David’s hand wrapped around him, David sliding against him, he could feel his release building and knew it wouldn’t be long.

“David… _fuck_ … I…”

The door swung open, a sharp “Ding!” ringing out before suddenly David slammed against Patrick’s chest, his hand flying off Patrick’s shoulder to point towards the front door, all other movement stopped, as he yelled.

“No! Nope! Stop! Do not come any closer!”

“Oh. My. God. Are you two…” Stevie sounded almost gleeful.

“Out!” David yelled as Stevie cackled, backing out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

David groaned as he dropped his forehead onto the couch behind Patrick, pressing Patrick’s forehead into his own shoulder. David sat still for a moment before he realized that Patrick was shaking from laughter below him.

David pulled back to glare at Patrick. “It’s not funny!”

Patrick tried, and failed, to keep the smile of his face as the laughter burst out. “It’s a little funny.”

“I didn’t think we’d have to do deal with this again after you moved out of Ray’s!”

“At least she knew to just close the door and not ask.” Patrick snickered as the situation finally caught up to David and they both burst into laughter.

*****

Two weeks later Stevie walked up to the front of the house and pushed open the door. She stepped inside and was about to yell out when Patrick caught her eyes from his position on the couch and signaled for her to be quiet.

She closed the door softly behind her, and leaving her shoes and bag by the door, made her way further into the house towards where Patrick lay. She stepped into the living room and around the couch, taking in the sight before her.

Patrick was lying along the length of the couch, propped up on a couple of pillows against the arm. His left arm was tucked up and behind his head, while his right was buried deep into the thick head of hair that lay sleeping against him.

David, his head resting against Patrick’s shoulder, his nose tucked into the dip in Patrick’s collar bone as his arm curled around Patrick’s chest, had managed to sandwich himself between the couch and Patrick. He had one leg curled up and over Patrick’s, his bent knee creating the perfect resting spot for Falkor’s head, where the dog lay low across Patrick’s hips. A Blue Jay’s game was playing on the television, the volume low.

It was the perfect picture of domesticity.

“Ugh.” Stevie whispered as she moved to sit in the comfy armchair next to the couch. “David was right. I’ve finally walked in on something I don’t want to see. You guys are disgusting.” She sunk into the chair, curling her feet up under her.

“I want our key back.” David’s voice came out mumbled against Patrick’s shoulder, pulling a grin from Patrick and an eyeroll from Stevie.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one outlined since about the end of April, but I'm a crazy person who has to have a year's timetable of fics actually be in a straight time line, and certainly can't write them out of order, that would be madness!
> 
> This is only the third time I've ever attempted actual, and not just implied, sexual content so apologies if its not great. It's not my usual shtick. 
> 
> We're entering the winter months, kids. And cold and flu season is only going to be worsened by this lovely pandemic of ours. So keep wearing those masks, washing those hands, and staying socially distant. We'll be okay. I promise.
> 
> If you're in the US, and are a citizen and 18+, please make sure you vote! The only way this world will ever look anything like our beloved bigotry/racism free Schitt's Creek is if we vote for leaders who will help get us there. Vote blue, down the ticket.
> 
> And always remember that you are loved, and you are wanted.


End file.
